mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheerilee
Cheerilee is the Ponyville schoolteacher. When helping her students she shows the patience of Celestia herself, even if they ask questions about her teenage fashion choices. Cherilee is respected by most of her students and is always very optimistic. Cheerilee's cutie mark represents her dedication to nurturing her students, although its somewhat abstract nature has lead to several different interpretations within the fan community.__TOC__ Use in fan fiction Cheerilee is the protagonist of the story School Daze, in which the events of The Return of Harmony Part 1 cause her to lose her position. See is transferred to Luna's School for Disadvantaged Youngsters, a school in imminent danger of closing. The story is writing in the style of an 80's "Save Our School" film, with many deliberate references to 80's pop culture and musical references. Cheerilee becomes something of a mother figure to Screwball, who is written as a teen assumed to have been created by Discord during his rampage. In School Daze, Cheerilee is portrayed as an earnest teacher who motivates herself with slogans and songs from her favorite 80's "plays." She often thinks about her "mask," a smiling face she can call up as a front even when she feels on the verge of tears. A romantic foil is provided in the form of the accident-prone science teacher stallion Red Glare. The TV Tropes page for School Daze can be found here. The same version of Cheerilee appears in the college romance story Choices. This story involves Cheerilee acting as a roommate to Derpy Hooves/Ditzy Doo. Cheerilee begins the story trying to conceal her relationship with Lyra from both parents and society. In the story Smiling Flowers, Cheerilee suffers doubts about her teaching ability. She eventually reveals that she has been lying about her cutie mark; she wants to be a teacher despite having a special talent in gardening. The story revolves around her trying to resolve this issue with the aid of Twilight Sparkle, Zecora, and Rarity. Cheerilee is one of the Elements of Harmony in RainbowDoubleDash's Lunaverse. Cheerilee's development as the Element of Laughter occurs in the prequel, Longest Day, Longest Night. RainbowDoubleDash has written an illustrated guide to his Cheerilee's personality. Relationships In terms of shipping, Cheerilee is commonly paired with Big Macintosh especially following Hearts and Hooves Day. The name for this pairing is Cheerimac. Less common is Twirilee in which Cheerilee is paired with Twilight Sparkle. Because of her role as a teacher, Cheerilee is often paired with younger ponies in clopfiction. Name and toy controversy When McDonald's released G4 My Little Pony happy meal toys for the first time in January 2011, Cheerilee was among the ponies who received a toy. A number of fans were upset that a virtual unknown got a toy, but Princess Luna did not. Before the toy had been released, Cheerilee's name was a matter of speculation; some fans called her Cheerilee even then based on her similarity to the G3 toy of the same name, some adopted different fan names. Gallery See also * Fanfiction examples Fan art examples Category:Official characters